TruFaith
by spikesanguination
Summary: HEY!GUYS! I can't post here anymore, so you can find TruFaith at http:adultfan.nexcess.net. I post there as BotticellisAngel.
1. Gottta Have Faith

AN: This is my first Tru Calling fic ever. You'll have to bear with me, because I haven't seen all the episodes of it, so if I get something wrong, be kind and let me know.

Summary: This story is a BTVS/Tru Calling crossover. What happened to Faith before she was called as the slayer?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from BTVS or Tru Calling.

TruFaith Ch. 01 Gotta Have Faith

Faith was driving as fast as slayerly possible. She never wanted to stop; but she was going to cry and she didn't want to wreck.

She pulled over to the side of the road and got off the bike. She pilled her helmet off and threw it violently away from her.

Sitting in the soft damp grass on the side of the road, she began to sob. He was dead. Gone forever bevause she hadn't been fast enough, or strong enough. She ddn't know which;but she knew it was her fault. It was always her fault.

Her cell phone began to ring and she threw it in the direction she'd throwm her helmet. She'd find them later, after she curled up and died.

Flashback:  
"Mommy? Sis? Where's my mommy? I want my sister! " Five year old Faith was not happy. She had been at the mall with her mom and sister and baby brother when someone had grabbed her.  
They had put a funny smelling washrag over her mouth and it made her go to sleep. She was awake now, though.  
She screamed and screamed until someone came in and gave her a shot. It burned; but she was too sleepy to do more than whimper a little before she fell asleep again.

When Faith woke up she was in a nice bed in a sunny room.

"Mommy?" She said hopefully.

A nice looking lady came into her view. "Hi Faith. My name is Gwen, and I'm going to take care of you for a liitle while. Is that okay?"

"Where's my mommy?"

"I don't know." Replied Gwen.

"Why did those bad men take me away?"

"Because you're special. You're different than other little girls."

"My sister is just like me. Why didn't they bring her too?"

"She's not like you. We have to make sure you're safe or you could put your mommy and your sister in danger. Do you understand that?" Gwen asked softly, sitting on the edge of Faiths bed.  
Faith nodded. "Yeah. I understand danger. But why would I put them in danger? I love my mommy and my sister!"

"It's not your fault." Gwen hastened to explain. "I wish I could take it all away for you, and let you go back to them; but you can't."

End Flashback

Faith woke up from the dream. She hadn't had it in so long. She realized she was freezing cold, laying on the side of a deserted road, and it all cam crashing back. Robin, the demons. She let out a strangled sob.  
He'd been trying to protect her. She'd told him to stay home; but he followed her anyway. She would have been able to fight the demons by herself.  
"You should have stayed home!" She screamed at the sky. "You should have stayed home!"

Now she really was alone. Sure Buffy and the others were there, waiting for her, and no one could understand better than Buffy what Faith was going through.... But she was supposed to be the badass. The one without any emotions.

She sat there until she heard the motor of a vehicle coming. She jumped up and searched for her helmet and phone.

She was still looking when the truck came into view. The headlights hit her full on; but she ignored them and lept searching for her stuff.

She groaned when the truck slowed to a halt beside her.

"You need help?" Asked the driver.

"No, I'm okay." Faith replied, putting false cheer into her voice. "I just dropped my phone."

"You sure little lady? A girl shouldn't be out here all by herself. There's Mountain Lions around here."

"The day I can't handle a Mountain Lion..." Faith grumbled; but she spotted her helmet and phone lying close together. "Here it is! Thanks for the light!"

The man waved at her and drove off. Faith sighed. Time to go back.

AN: Well, let me know what you think about this. I'm nervous! 


	2. Time To Think

AN: I forgot to mention, the gang is still in the states, and will most likely be staying there.

Reviewers: Thanks Guys!  
Maineiac: Thanks. I don't like Robin. Mostly because he tried to kill Spike. Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

ztacel: I'm glad you think so. I agree. There needs to be more Tru/ Buffy fic. LOL Um, I don't think I will be making Faith like Tru. They are each going to have thier own respective powers.

Allen Pitt: Yeah, I agree with that too. But that's something she's just going to have to deal with. I think Tru will remember Faith. LOL Yeah, Faith makes Harry look like Giles!

Ch. 2 Time To Think

She had three hours of driving to do. Why had she gone so far? All she wanted was a hot bath and a soft bed. And her lover back.

Faith forced those thoughts out of her head. He wasn't coming back, and that was the end of it. She wasn't looking forward to facing the others after how she had acted. Buffy was the only one she wanted to talk to. Buffy understood.

Well, she supposed Xander did too; but he wasn't good at the comforting thing. He tended to get flustered.

She wished her motorcycles' radio worked. She'd have to fix it when she got the time. It had been broken for a week or so, ever since she'd hit a large demon with it. Flashback:

"My poor baby!!" Faith screeched, stroking her motorcycle and grimacing at the dents and scratches. She gave the demon a very brassed off look and suddenly stormed over and gave it's carcass a good kick.

"Honey, the demon is dead." Robin had said amusedly.

"Doesn't mean I can't kick his ass some more." Faith replied, scowling down at the rapidly dissapearing mass of grey lumps.

"We'll fix the bike." He said soothingly. "Come on, lets go home"  
End flashback/  
Home was where Faith definately was not going. She was going to Buffys' and stay in bed for the rest of her life.

Buffy'd have something to say about that. Faith would just have to play dead. She sighed as she realized that was not an option. Robin wouldn't want her to give up.

"Fight the good fight." She muttered.  
2  
Three hours later she pulled up in front of the building Buffy and co. occupied. It just so happened that Buffy was coming home from patroll.

"Faith!" Buffy exclaimed. "Are you okay? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Relax B, I'm as okay as I can be." But she wasn't. As she said it, her face crumpled up and she dissolved into tears.

Buffy came forward and pulled her friend into a hug. She'd got there first the night before, when Faith called for help. The brunette slayer had been hysterical. When Buffy had checked him and found no pulse she'd looked up to see Faith jump on her bike and jet. Normally she would have been angry; but she understood this time. She would have done the same.

Buffy and the others had called the police and taken care of things. There was no need to mention Faith at all. Her record had been cleared as a favor from some grateful people they had rescued; but it was a risk too big to take.

"Oh god, Buffy, I love him so much!" Faith sobbed into her best friends shoulder.

Buffy just held on to her. "I know you do." She was thinking about Spike. She hadn't realized how much of a constant he was in her life until he was gone. At least she'd told him, no matter if he didn't believe her.

The two slayers stood out in the cold wind hugging each other.

2  
Tru Davies was having a nightmare. There were bright colors everywhere; but something was wrong and her mother was crying. Baby Harrison was crying too, clutched tightly in her mothers arms.

Someone was screaming. Tru wished they would stop. Then she realized it was her. "Faith! Faith!"

Tru woke up with a start. She was crying. She always cried when she had that dream. It made her feel like a child again. The way she had felt on that day. Absolutely helpless.

She remembered it like a movie she had watched in slow motion. She had been behind her mother, eating an ice cream cone like her sister and suddenly Faiths hand was gone from hers. She turned around to see what was wrong.

The tears slipped from her eyes as she remembered the look on Faiths' face. Total and absolute terror was in her eyes. Until they had closed, for the men used something Tru now knew to be chloroform on her sister. Tru had been frozen. Frozen until the men ran away with her twin. Then she remembered dropping her ice cream on the floor and just screaming.

Her mother had been on autopilot for weeks. Her father took over a lot of caring for her and Harry until one day her mother had just got up and made breakfast. The police had been no help. Tru had spent a day with detectives telling them over and over everything she had seen.

Tru caught sight of her alarm clock and shook herself out of her misery. She got up and went to shower.  
2

Faith and Buffy were lying on Buffys bed eating chocolate Ice cream. Faith was only halfway aware of what she was doing. Buffy had gotten her to take a shower and lent her some pajamas.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want." Her friend had told her. "I can send someone over to your place in the morning to get you some clothes."

"Thanks B." Faith sniffed. "I don't want to go there ever again."

They were watching a late night movie. Faith hadn't seen it before, and she probably wouldn't remember a damn thing about it in the morning. 

Buffys' door opened and a sleepy looking Dawn poked her head in the room. She woke up when she saw Faith.

"Faith! You're back." Dawn walked over to the bed and sat down next to the brunette slayer.

"Hi Dawnie." Faith said tiredly.

Not knowing what to say, Dawn just settled in with them and played with Faiths' hair. After a moment or two Faith turned around and hugged the younger girl.

Dawn hugged her back and noticed how shaky the older woman was. She looked at Buffy and her sister scooted over and added herself to the hug.

Faith just bathed in the love of her surrogate sisters. It was good to be a family once again.

end chapter 2  
AN: So so sorry about the sappiness! I just had to do a mushy chapter. I'm having a mood. LOL The next one will be better I swear! 


	3. Face on the popup?

AN: I must apologise to you all. You were so kind to review for me and I took so long to update! I'm so sorry. There is a good reason in case anyone still cares. For some reason my computer has decided to be a nazi. It's being a total prig and won't load the chapter manager fully. I'm gonna give it my best try to get this up for you guys. I must also apologise for my lack of knowledge about Tru Calling. I have watched quite a few of them; but only the first season.

REVIEWERS:

Sean Malloy-1: Glad you are enjoying it. Umm, I'm thinking they will meet in the next few chapters.

Allen Pitt: You brought up some really good points. I really need help with this since I haven't seen very much of Tru Calling. I was thinking along the lines of the power got split in between them.

the Sithspawn: I like your name! Glad you like the story. Sorry this took so long.

Princess Bethy: Thanks! Glad you like it.

Insane Tenor Sax Band Geek: Interesting name. LOL Glad you're enjoying!

Chapter 3. Face on the..popup?

To Faiths' surprise, Buffy let her do what she wanted. She didn't prod her into patroll or going out ...or getting dressed.

Faith was grateful. She'd been in bed for a few days. She'd only been up to use the bathroom and sit and pick at the food Dawn brought her.

She'd decided about half an hour before to get her ass up and take a bath. If she was going to be useless, she might as well be useless and clean.

She finished her bath after she was sufficiently pruned and then got up and put on fresh pajamas.

Leaving the dirty ones on the bedroom floor, she decided to get on Dawns' laptop and surf.

She logged on and started browsing websites. She was reading someones comments on a movie when a popup jumped up on the screen.

Annoyed, she was about to close it when the popup loaded fully. She gasped. There, on the screen was a picture of her. She wasn't the only one on the popup; but she was there.

Missing kids, a lot of them. And there she was, her small, chubby five year old face smiling out at her from the computer.

She looked at the paragraph below the picture. Faith Davies. Davies. Her last name was Davies. She hadn't been able to remeber that for a long time. The council had given her another last name, and she had forgotten her real one.

She searched for a pen and paper frantically and jotted down the number on the popup.

Turning off the laptop, she trotted out of the room and down to the lobby.

Lots of the young slayers were hanging out and chatting. All noise stopped when Faith came down the stairs. She ignored the girls and went into Buffys' office.

Buffy looked up when her sister slayer came in. "Faith, you're out of bed!"

"Yeah, hey B, can I use your phone? And have a little privacy?" Faith asked uncertainly.

"Sure. I wasn't doing anything anyway. I just needed a few minuets to myself. Help yourself." Buffy handed Faith the phone and went out, softly shutting the door behined her.

Faith took a breath and before she could lose her nerve, dialed the number. She almost hung up while it rang; but a pleasant female voice answered.

"Missing children hotline, My name is Linda Can I help you?"

"Um hi, I was just online and I saw your popup ad..."

"Yes? Do you have information on a child?"

"I'm one of them." Faith replied.

"What's your name?" Asked Linda hastily.

"Faith Davies."

"Alright Miss Davies, let me just pull up your file."

Faith waited while she heard computer keys clacking.

"I have a location and a phone number for your family, if you'd like to have them. Or I can call them, and set up a meeting if you would like."

Faith sat down. She felt like she was going to faint. Her family. "Um, I'll call them." She replied foggily, trying to grab a pen and pad oof of Buffys desk. When she had it, she prompted Linda to give her the information.

"Thanks." She said after Linda had repeated the number for her three times. "Please, don't call my family yet. I'd like to do this on my own time. I'm still a little shocked."

"Don't worry Miss Davies. We handle cases like this very delicately. You have the information you need now. If you change your mind, call us and we'll notify your family you've been found. Let us know when you do cantact them. Then we'll be able to clear your file."

"Thank you so much." Faith said softly.

"You're welcome." Linda replied. "You know, it's not often we get calls like this. Most people gone as long as you don't ever come back. You and your family are lucky to have this chance."

"I'll remember that." Said Faith. "Bye."

"Goodbye."

Faith hung up the phone numbly, and looked at the slip of paper that held the connection to her sister. Nothing had ever felt so important to her. She had to find Tru. She wondered about her twin. What was she like? What had her life been like? Was she a slayer too?

The door opened a fraction. "Faith?" Buffy asked softly.

"Yeah, B?"

"You allright?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah. Um, listen B, I'm going to be going on a little road trip soon. There's something I have to do."

"Okay. Are you coming back?"

"I don't know." The brunette slayer turned her deep brown eyes to meet Buffys green ones.

Buffy nodded in understanding. "You know where we are. You need us, don't hesitate to call okay? And don't forget to say bye to Dawn. She'll never forgive you if you don't."

"Kay." Faith got up and went to the door.

Buffy stood there and studied her for a moment before giving her a hug. "Don't lose touch. I'm gonna miss having you around."

"B, I never was much for the Kodak moments; but I wanted to tell you how much it meant to me that you forgave me. I can't take back what I did; but I wish I could."

"I know. That's why I forgave you. I forgave you the day you turned yourself in." Buffy smiled at her friend. "Go do what you have to do. We'll be here."

Faith smiled back at her and went upstairs.

The oldest slayer watched as her younger counterpart made her way up the stairs. Something was coming back to her that she had lost when Robin died. She remembered the look in Faiths eyes the day she'd turned herself in to the police. She'd looked so sad and lost. Buffy had forgiven her in that second when their eyes met.

A couple of the girls ran through and knocked over a garbage can, startling Buffy out of her memories.

"Hey! Get back here and clean this up!"

Faith hastily got dressed and stuffed her clothing and other belongings into her duffel bag. She pocketed her wallet and grabbed her keys.

She stopped at Dawns door and knocked.

"It's open." The girl called.

Faith opened the door to see Dawn lying on her bed, working on her homework. "Hey, Dawn."

"Faith, you're out of bed..." She trailed off seeing Faiths duffel. "Are you going somewhere?"

"For a bit. I have some family that I really want to see." She replied. "I promise I'll come back, okay?"

Dawn nodded. "Okay." She got up and threw herself inn Faiths arms. "Don't stay away too long. It's gonna be too boring around here without you."

Faith smirked and ruffled Dawns hair because she knew the girl hated it when anyone did that. She got a scowl for her efforts. "Later, punk."

She made her way quickly down to the lobby and out the door. She didn't want to get stuck in the middle of all the girls wanting to know where she was going,and saying how sorry they were about her loss.  
She felt better with every step and by the time she got to her motorcycle she was smiling. She was going to find her family.

Tru was miserable. It was too hot out and the air conditoning had picked that day to conk out. She had taken off her lab coat and pinned up her hair while she slaved over paperwork. Noone had asked for help today, which was wonderful. She didn't want to be running around outside today under any circumstances.

A small fan was blowing around the hot air in the office as she marked down her notes on the last body.

Davis poked his head in the doorway. "Repairman's here. He said it sould only be about fifteen minuets before he gets the unit working again."

"Thank god!" Tru exclaimed.

Davis laughed and went back to what he was doing.

Soon after Tru heard the air come on. She got up and ran under the vent, happily basking in the cooling air. A memory assailed her.

Faith and herself, laughing as the big kids opened up a fire hydrant. They were all running around it, screaming as the cold water hit thier bodies. Her twin was holding her hand as they ran in and out of the spray.

They'd gotten ice cream that day. At the mall. And her twins hand had been torn from hers. Tru shut her eyes and willed the thoughts away. 'It's been too long. She's probably not even alive anymore.' She thought sadly. 'That's why mom died. Losing Faith just took too much out of her.'

"Tru, are you okay?"

She jumped. "Jesus Davis, you scared me!" She said. "I'm fine."

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly. "I'm going to get some lunch. You want?"

"Yeah. what are you getting?"

"I was thinking Chinese." He said.

After Davis left, Tru put her lab coat back on and took her hair down. Back to work.

Faith roared down the interstate on her shiny black bike. She loved the thing. It was liberating to move with such speed and agility.

She was almost there. Another half and hour or so, and she would be in the same city as her family.

She lowered her head to reduce wind resistance, and flew around a few cars. The occupants honked at her angrily; but she paid them no mind.

It was too late when she realized that something was wrong up ahead. She crested a hill and her stomach dropped. A bus was swerving and weaving from lane to lane. It was going incredibly fast. Before she could react, it hit the guard rail and began to flip onto it's side.

She hit the brakes; but it was no good. The bus came hurtling back towards her. She closed her eyes and waited. The impact was terrific. Everything was so slow all of a sudden. Faith watched the ground approach thorugh the visor on her helmet with mounting horror. She might be a slayer; but she doubted she'd make it through this.

'NO! I was so close!' Shot through her mind.

Things sped up like a record resuming play when she hit the ground. She heard the screech of metal against pavement, people screaming. She smelled burnt rubber and her own blood. Then something unbelievably heavy landed on her and she knew no more.

"She's got a rhythem! Get her to OR, NOW!" Shouted a doctor.

They were making thier way to the elevator when Faiths' heart gave out a second time.

"Crash cart!" Someone yelled. "Get her back to trauma!"

"Charge to a hundred." Beeping. "Clear!"

"Nothing. Charge to one fifty. Clear!"

They worked on her for another ten minutes.

"She's gone. Call it." The doctors sad and tired voice was the only noise in the trauma room except for the steady unending beep on the heart monitor.

Okay guys, be gentle. I know it wasn't the best chapter ever; but the next one will be better I swear. I know it's really obvious what's going to happen; but I thought it would be more dramatic than her just walking in. Review me, and try not to gnaw my head off. LOL 


	4. Please Ask

AN: Okay guys, here we go. Big event coming up here. Hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are great!  
REVIEWERS:

Darklight: Doesn't she though? LOL I'll try and keep the chapters steadier from here on out; but my computer likes to make me want to throw it out the window sometimes.

Harry2: Don't worry. Tru will have her moments. Read on, I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reviewing all of them. I appreciate that you took the time out to do that.

coolhand: Thanks. I'm glad you like the way I did that. I see a lot of them that have Faith snatched at birth and I wanted to do something different.

Allen Pitt: No it was Faith with the popup. You'll have to read this and find out what happens. LOL Yeah that's what I was thinking. Get all the searching srap out of the way and just let them meet each other.

Sean Malloy: No, you're totally right! I never thought of that. Oh well. I like how this is going so I guess I'll collect my shattered ego and run with it. Just kidding :) 

Charmed Angel4: Hope this was fast enough for ya. I know wouldn't it be terrible? I wanted the beginning to be really angsty. I guess it's working out for me. LOL I love CSI I wish I had TV so I could watch it.

Chapter 4. Please Ask

Tru and Davis were swamped. There had been a huge accident and there were many unfortunate victims to look after before they could go home.

Tru was examining the driver of the bus, when she heard David gasp. She turned to him and saw he was staring at the table,and backing away from it.

"What's wrong?"

He looked stricken, as if someone had slapped him. He pointed to the body he'd just uncovered.

Tru walked over uncertainly. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what she was about to see.

She was right.

"How can that be?" Asked Davis. "You're standing right here."

"That's my sister." Tru breathed, Her eyes welling up with tears. "Faith."

She turned to Davis gasping for breath. "What happened to her?"

"She was riding a motorcycle on the highway. She was in the path of the bus." Tru noticed the name on the clipboard he held was Faith Wilkins.

Tears pouring down her cheeks, she stepped forward and touched Faiths' cold face. "Ask." She pleaded. "Please ask. I don't want you to be dead! Please!"

She was sobbing, and stroking her sisters' hair. Nothing. She started crying even harder and Davis attempted to take her away. "Tru, come on."

Tru struggled against him, and started screaming.

Faiths eyes shot open and she grabbed Trus' arm. "Help me!"

Tru woke up sobbing. She jumped out of bed and got dressed.

She found Davis at work and pounced on him. "Davis! I need your help."

"What is it Tru? Another rewind day?" He asked, noting the tear tracks on her cheeks and her red puffy eyes.

She nodded. "I have something to tell you."

Davis waited while she collected herself.

"I have a twin sister."

"You what?"

"You heard. Her name is Faith. She was kidnapped when we were five. The police never found anything,and no one ever called for ransom. But we were working, and she was here. Dead. She asked for my help, and Davis, I can't let her die!" Tru was getting hysterical.

"Calm down, Tru. What have you got so far?"

"She's on her way here. At about five thirty the driver of a bus is going to have a heart attack while he's driving. He'll lose controll of the bus and.. and..." She trailed off, more tears spilling down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose her Davis. I haven't seen her in seventeen years. I didn't even think she was still alive. And she'll die unless I can find her."

"Calm down. Do you know the number of the bus? Where the accident is going to happen?"

Tru nodded. "I remember it from the file."

"Okay, so there's a start. You know the name of the driver, so you can call the bus company and find out where he is."

Tru shook her head. "It was a tour bus. They're headed south to Disney. Davis there are a lot of kids on that bus too."

"Okay, but you know where and when this is going to happen. You can find the bus and stop it." Said Davis.

Tru took a breath and nodded. "Can you make some calls? Maybe try and get them to radio the bus to stop?"

He assured her he would try, and she gave him the information he needed.

Davis watched her go as he dialed the phone. A twin sister. He wondered if she had talents like Trus' rewind. Then he shook his head as he listened to it ring. No, things like that were rare. She was probably just as normal as any other twenty-two year old girl.

Later Tru called Davis on her cell. "Any luck?"

"No. They thought I was some crank just trying to trick them." Davis replied. "Sorry Tru."

"It's okay. I have three hours. I should be able to find it. Thanks for trying, Davis." She hung up and pulled out onto the road. She had filled the gas tank and was ready to go.

Unfortunately she couldn't find the bus. It must have joined the highway somewhere shortly before the accident. Tru was getting more and more nervous as five O'clock approached. She decided to wait along the road about a half mile before the crash site.

She waited and waited until she finally saw the bus,and then pulled out in front of it. She slowed her car and forced the bus to slow as well. It began to swerve, however and she cursed. The driver was having his heart attack. Her heart lurched. Her sister was somewhere close.

"Please Faith. Please don't die." She whispered.

She swerved to the bus' side and honked at the scared passengers, rolling down her window. One of the adults on the bus opened a window.

"The driver's having a heart attack!" She screamed. "I saw him in my mirrors! Someone needs to take controll of the bus, or a lot of people are going to die!"

She saw the frightned man set his jaw and move forward. 'Yes, yes, please let this work.' She prayed to whoever was listening. 

The bus swerved shaprly, picking up speed, Tru was forced to the shoulder of the road, the side of her jeep scraping the guardrail. The bus was closing her in and she began to be frightned for her own life,when suddenly it moved back into the left lane and slowed considerably.

She sighed in relief and urged her car back where it belonged. She rode along as the bus slowed until it came to a stop. Other motorists were aware something was wrong and were staying back.

Tru put her car in park and jumped out, running to the bus. "Open up, I'm a doctor!" She said, pounding on the glass doors, while she dialed 911 on her cell phone.

She explained the situation to the dispatcher as she checked the driver. "He's still alive." Sshe reported. "Is anyone hurt?" She yelled back the bus.

Luckily there were only cuts and bruises and one broken arm. Tru sighed happily. Her sister was safe, and so were the children.

Faith screeched to a halt behind a car that was stopped in the road. The driver gave her a nasty glare. She ignored him and began weaving her way slowly through the jam.

She could see a bus stopped up ahead, and wondered what the problem was. She slowed her bike to a crawl as she heard sirens approaching. Someone must have been hurt.

She sat there with the bike rumbling underneath her as the ambulences approached. She wondered what had happened. The bus didn't look as if it had wrecked.

She was getting impatient. Two EMTS were loading the bus driver onto the first amblulence, and several more were helping people off the bus.

She froze when she saw a young woman get off the bus and move over to the jeep that was parked near it. She was so familiar. Fatih gasped as the woman turned and she saw her face.  
"Tru."

Tru saw a motorcycle idling with a small figure on it and her heart stopped. Was it her sister? She couldn't tell because of the persons helmet. But that was soon taken care of because the figure lifted the helmet from her head.  
"Faith."

Faith dropped her helmet on the ground and began to stumble towards her twin, tears blurring her vision.

Tru walked towards her sister. She was sobbing. They reached each other and stared for a moment before tentatively reaching out and touching each others fingertips. They each looked into the others face, identical smiles breaking out through identical tears.

A lot of people were watching them now, everything was very quiet. Even the EMTs were wondering what was happening.

They each threw their arms about the other and held on tight, crying out seventeen years of loss and separation.

"I thought you were gone forever." Tru whispered.

"Me too." Faith replied. "Me too."

Oblivious to everything else, Tru helped Faith load her bike into the jeep and they waited together, hand in hand, while the ambulences pulled away and someone began to drive the bus into the city.

AN: Okay, don't kill me guys. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Promise! 


	5. Looking in the Mirror

AN: Sorry about this; but I have no idea what Trus' sister is like, so she's not going to be in this.

Reviewers:

Sean Malloy-1: Oh thanks! I didn't know that! I'll have to go back and change that line. I'm glad you're enjoying it otherwise.

Damia-Queen of the Gypsies: Thanks. I'm glad you agree. LOL

Charmed-Angel4: You didn't think I'd leave Faith dead did you? No I'm not that evil. LOL I'm not planning on having them stay in Trus' world for long; but she will meet Harry and Davis and all. You're lucky. LOL I don't even have cable.

Allen Pitt: Yeah, I'm gonna try to go lightly on that for maybe a few chapters. I don't know yet. I am planning further ahead in the story. LOL We'll have to see what my crazy mind comes up with.

Darklight: Glad you liked it. Yeah; but she doesn't know that her dad isn't the greatest guy in the world. Maybe she'll find that out. LOL

Harry2: I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I sure did writing it. LOL But now I have to top it with this chapter! Aaarrgh! LOL Just kidding.

Lorency: I'm glad you like it. Yeah they're both going to meet the others friends.

df: Don't worry. I think I'd be facing a lot of hate mail if I didn't finish this, so I'll be sure to try my best. LOL

Ch. 5 Looking in the Mirror

Faith and Tru said little on the way to the hospital. Tru had to check in with Davis and let him know what had happened.

When they parked behind the building she sighed and looked over at her sister. "Well, do you want to trade stories first, or do you want to meet the guy I work with?"

"I want to talk to you for a little while." Faith replied. "I'm still having trouble believing that you're real."

Tru laughed. "Me too. I keep thinking that I'm going to look away and when I look back you'll be gone."

Faith nodded. "So, are you a doctor?"

"I'm a mortician."

Faith nodded. "I'm sort of a teacher."

"Sort of?"

She nodded. "I teach self defense; but not all the time." She sighed. There was a lot she had to keep from her sister.

"Like a substitute?"

"More like when I feel like it." Faith replied with a laugh.

Tru smiled.

"So tell me about mom and dad and Harry." Faith said eagerly.

"Faith, I'm sorry. Mom died."

"Oh. How?"

Trus' eyes filled with tears. "She got shot. I was hiding in the closet."

Faith immediately felt terrible for asking. She reached over and hugged her sister. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Tru pulled herself together. "Dad's, well dad, and Harry's a pain in the ass. He's going to die when he meets you." Tru stopped and looked at her sister. She was bursting to know where Faith had been all that time.

"I was taken by some people because they thought I was special." Faith said. Tru didn't even have to ask. "That's where I learned all the self defense stuff. They kept me in different places until I was sixteen. Then I went to California. I was doing really well there for a while. Then I acccidentally killed a man." Faith looked at her hands while she was talking. "It changed me a lot. I fell in with people who encouraged me to be a killer. The whole time I knew it was wrong; but I thought that I was evil. Then someone tried to stop me. A friend of mine. We got in a fight in my apartment and she ended up stabbing me. I fell off the balcony and was in a coma for eight months. When I woke up I went to LA for help. A wonderful man I know lives there. I tried to make him kill me; but he wouldn't. Then I turned myself in to the police. I made paroll last year, and Now I live in Cleveland."

Tru was astounded. She could tell Faith was waiting for her to tell her to get out. She put her hand over her sisters. "I understand."

Faith started to cry. She sobbed unrestrainedly. "I loved a man." She said through her tears. "And he died because of me."

Tru hugged Faith tightly. "I know the feeling."

They talked for another hour before they went inside to see Davis.

He was sitting at his desk going through some papers when they walked in. He jumped. "Holy mother of god!"

"What, you thought I was lying?" asked Tru. "This is Faith. Faith this is Davis."

"Hi." Faith said.

Davis was looking between them. "This is freaky." He said.

"Wait 'til Harry finds out." Replied Tru mischeiviously.

Davis laughed. "Take a picture for me."

Faith felt like a huge hole in her heart was finally full. She could tell when she looked at Tru she felt the same way. Suddenly she wanted to take Tru to Cleveland to meet the scoobies. They'd have to know ahead of time so that everyone would act normal. Everyone was going to freak.

"Come on, lets go find Harry. He's probably at the track right now." Tru grimaced.

"Little bro have a gambling problem?"

"That's an understatement." Tru muttered. "I love the kid; but he has bad luck."

Faith and Tru said goodbye to Davis and went out to the car. People who knew Tru stared. She smiled and introduced her twin to them.

They did indeed find Harry at the racetrack. Tru went up first and talked to him for a few minutes. Telling him the fact that she had a twin. Harry was disbelieving until Faith walked up.

"Hi." She said shyly. "Wow, you've grown a lot since I saw you last."

"And when was that?"

"The day I got kidnapped." She admitted.

They helped Harry through his shell shock and then they all went to find their father.

He was shocked when he opened his door to find all three of his children standing there. Faith was forced to repeat her story. Tru held her hand and helped her through it.

Harry called his girlfriend and told her the situation and they all decided to go out and have dinner.

"If only mom was still with us." Tru said sadly. "We'd all be there."

"She's still here." Said Harry, in one of his rare sensitive moments. "She's always with us."

They smiled at him in appreciation and got up to leave.

DInner was a pleasant affair. Fatih hadn't been so happy in a long time. She learned a lot about her family. Afterwards She and Tru went back to her twins apartment and settled down to compare histories in more detail.

Several times during the night, they both wished they could tell each other thier secrets. But each thought the other would think them crazy.

AN: I know that wasn't the best chapter; but this isn't going to get really good until everything is in the open. I suck at the transitional parts. LOL The next chapter will be better. 


	6. Vampires and Rewinds

Reviewers: Wow! Thanks you guys!

The Sithspawn: I was thinking that myself; but I'm an impatient person, and so is Faith for that matter. I just wanted to get it out of the way so I could see how long I can hold off on them finding out each others secrets. Which might not be long! LOL (See above, impatient.)

Sean Malloy-1: Thanks. I don't know much about Meredith. I've never even seen one with her in it, so I didn't want to write her because I don't know what she's like. I have however seen Lindsey; but I don't know a whole lot about her either. But I will try and put her in, since she's Trus' best friend.

Smee: Guess you didn't read my authors note. LOL I really don't know about Meredith, so I'm leaving her out. Sorry. I'm glad you enjoyed the bit about her being taken by the watchers. I always hated them with the exception of Giles and Wesley. (though Wes was a little pillock when he first showed up!)

Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's: I was thinking that too, on both ends; but I'm not telling! I may have Faith remember the rewinds; but I'm not sure. I may even deal with that in this chapter.

Allen Pitt: Once again, I know nothing about Meredith, so she's not in this. I have been agonizing over how they are going to find out. Hopefully I will surprise someone at least. LOL

Harry2: I agree totally. I think the reason that Faith is so misguided is that she never had a stable life and she started having to depend on herself and herself only. She got it in her head that no one was sticking around for the long haul.

Charmed-Angel4: Sorry about Meredith; but as I have told everyone else (LOL) I know absolutely nothing about her. I wish I could watch it! I don't have cable or anything :( But that means I write a lot, so I guess no TV is okay. LOL

Ch. 6 Vampires and Rewinds

Faith and Tru were enjoying a nice lunch together. Tru had taken the next few days off of work to get to know her sister better. She felt a little guilty about it. What if someone needed her help?

But she resolved it by promising herself she would stop by the morgue before she and Fatih headed back home for the night.

Faith was equally worried. She had grown used to the fact that being a slayer usually called trouble to her like a magnet; but Tru had no idea about any of it. She would tell her eventually; but she didn't know how. She just hoped that the creatures of the night would leave her alone for awhile.

They had shied away from the topic of Faiths abduction. She was relieved about it. Even her father had left it alone, only saying that if she wanted to talk about it he was there.

Just then they were talking about relationships. Tru had told her about Luke and how badly that relationship had gone. She was telling Tru about Robin.

"He wasn't the first guy who asked me to stay with him; but he was the first one who really really meant it."

"What happened?"

"He died." Faith ducked her head. "Two weeks ago."

Tru gasped. "Oh Faith, I'm sorry! We don't have to talk about it..."

"It's okay. I kinda broke down for awhile; but my friends helped me a lot." She smiled. You'll have to meet them. The Dawnster is gonna flip when she sees us."

"And everyone else too, I bet." Tru laughed. "So, were you coming here to find me?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah I was surfing the net and a popup flashed on the screen. I was about to close it when I saw my own face looking back at me. Of course it was my face when we were five; but it was me. I called the number and they told me where to find you. Oh! That reminds me I need to call them and let them know I found you so they can clear my record."

Tru smiled. "Wow. What a way to find us." She took a bite of her salad.

"Yeah. I'm glad it loaded before I had a chance to click it off."

They finished lunch and went shopping. The rest of the day was spent goofing off and having fun. They were due for dinner with Lindsey and Harry at six thirty.

The couple was waiting for them when they arrived at the restaurant.

"What?" Faith asked after Harry had been staring at her for a few moments.

"Oh! Sorry. It's just a little wierd."

Faith snorted. "Get used to it, cause my whole life is wierd."

Lindsey gave Harry a look and turned to Faith, "So where do you live?" She asked.

"Cleveland." Replied Faith. "At a school."

"Do you teach?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Self defense."

The waiter came and took thier orders and so other questions were allayed to Faiths' relief.

As soon as he was gone, however, Lindsey asked another. "So where did you learn self defense?"

"The people who kidnapped me." She replied.

"Oh." Lindsey seemed so embarassed that Faith assured her it was okay.

"It's not like they beat me or anything. They just, they're like a cult and they train young women to protect them." There, that wasn't entirely off the mark.

"Oh." Everyone was looking uncomfortable just then, and Faith almost cried in relief when her cell phone went off.

She grabbed it from her pocket and flipped it open. Her face paled when she saw the number.

"Faith are you okay?" Asked Tru.

"Yeah, sorry; but I have to take this."

They all nodded and Faith got up and went to the lobby, answering on her way there.

"Hello?

"Faith? Hi!"

Faith sighed in relief. It was Dawn. "Hey Dawnie, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine; but I'm right in the middle of dinner with some friends, could I call you back later?"

"Okay." Dawn sounded a little hurt.

"Listen, if I don't call you back by nine, call me okay"  
"Okay. Talk to you later."

Faith hung up her phone and walked back to the table.

"It was just Dawn. Checking on me." She explained.

They made small talk for the rest of the meal and then Faith and Tru excused themselves.

They went back to Trus' car and Faith turned to her sister. "What's next?"

"I want to stop by work and make sure Davis isn't working himself into a catatonia."

Faith laughed. "Okay let's go."

She sensed something as she was about to get in the car and tensed. Vampire. Feeling extremely guilty she just climbed into Trus' car and they left.

Tru asked Faith if she wanted to stay in the car. "I'll just be a minute." She explained.

"Yeah, I'll just wait here." Faith replied.

Tru went inside the hospital and down to the morgue. Davis was on the phone in his office and she almost jumped out of her skin when her cel began to ring.

He turned when he heard it and saw her. "There you are." He hung up the phone and walked over to her.

"Anything I need to know?" Tru sighed.

"Yeah, you might want to see this." Davis replied.

He led her into the exam room where there were four bodies laid out, covered in sheets. Two fo them were very small. "These are the Howards. They were found a couple of hours ago in their house. It was a mess. The policeman that accompanied them said he's never seen anything like it before."

"Davis get to it. What's wrong?"

"They seem to have been exsanguinated." He replied.

He pulled back the sheet on a man in his late thirties, revealing his head and neck and pointed out two puncture marks over the mans jugular.

Trus' jaw dropped. "What could have done that?"

"I don't know, maybe a machine or something."

Tru picked up the clipboard and noted the peoples address and names. She paled when she saw the ages of the children. They were five and seven.

"They had a baby too." Davis said uncomfortably. "No one could find her."

Tru looked down at the body. This was terrible. What kind of sick person or people could do this to anyone, let alone children?

Suddenly the mans' eyes flew open and he grabbed her arm. "Please help!"

AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. Next chapter coming soon! 


	7. What are you doing here?

AN: Language warning for this chapter. Maybe violence too.

Reviewers:

irismoon: Sorry I missed you last chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Sean Malloy-1: I really don't want to say when she will be meeting them, because I always make plans and then I think of something better. LOL

Damia: Maybe. You'll just have to read on and find out!

Hero0724: Thanks for reviewing. I left Meredith out on purpose. I don't have a clue what she's like.

Allen Pitt: It's cool. Just about everybody who reviewed asked me about it. Thanks for the info; but I'm still not comfortable writing her. I'm glad you like the vamp victim idea I had.

Harry2: Glad you liked it. I'm not saying they're going to find out, and I'm not saying they're not. LOL Darklight: LOL I never thought of that. It would be funny; but i think I'm going to leave her fathers shortcomings out of this.

The Sithspawn: Glad you're enjoying. LOL I like that you are all imaptient like me!

CH. 7 What are you doing here?

Tru sat up in bed. She sighed and got up to see if Faith was still asleep on the couch. She was, so she went in her room to call Davis.

When he answered, she told him about the rewind and described the marks on the victims. She got dressed while they were talking.

Faith was awake in the living room. She heard her sister saying something she didn't understand about a rewind, and then describing something that she understood very well.

"Fucking vampires." She muttered under her breath. She heard Tru coming a few minutes later, and decided to pretend to still be asleep.

Tru shook Faiths shoulder. "Faith, wake up."

Faith opened her eyes and looked up at her twin. "What is it?"

"I'm really sorry about this; but I have to go to work."

"That's okay." Faith replied. She was worried about her sister though. She had no idea about vampires. She guessed she'd just have to follow her covertly.

"You want to hang out with Harry?" Asked Tru, "I caould probably catch him before he leaves."

Faith shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll just catch up on some rest, maybe go out and explore a little."

"Okay. I'm gonna head out. I'll see you later." She paused by the door and reached into her pocket. "Here's my extra key." She tossed it to Faith. "Try to stay out of trouble." She teased.

Faith stuck her tongue out and Tru laughed as she went out the door.

Faith decided to hang out at Trus' for a little while. Her sister wouldn't be in any danger until sunset. She'd just go and try to find out what Tru was doing. Hopefully she could do it covertly enough.

She took a shower and grabbed some breakfast before she decided to head out. She walked instead of taking her motorcycle, because Tru would recognise it in an instant. She wanted to protect her sister without the girl finding out anything.

She wondered what Tru had been talking about however, when she had said rewind. Maybe her sister had a secret too?

Tru got to work and began recounting what she remembered about the case to Davis. She told him about the bodies having been exsanguinated and the youngest child dissapearing.

"That's some heavy stuff." Davis said, leaing against his desk. "What do you think, a cult?"

"Maybe. Maybe some crazy people who've seen one too many vampire movies?"

Davis shrugged. "Whatever it is, we need to stop it. You remember the address on this place?"

"Yeah, it's across town. I was thinking we could sit outside and call the cops when these people show up."

"You remember what time this all happened?"

"Yeah, the report said that the nieghbors heard screaming at about eight thirty."

"So we've got some time before we have to get over there."

Tru nodded. "I was just thinking about looking up these kinds of deaths and seeing if there was any pattern involved. I there have been any near this area recently."

Davis nodded and they got to work.

Faith walked into the hospital and down to the morgue. She could hear her sister and Davis talking. She caught the end of their conversation and sighed in relief. Her sister wasn't planning on going in and trying to help these people. She sighed again, in resignation. "No, that's my job."

She went outside and decided to go back to Trus' for awhile. Nothing was happening until later anyway. She'd go back.

Trus' eyes were stinging from being on the computer for so long. She rubbed at them, and began looking again. There were countless accounts of exsanguination type deaths from every state in the US, and beyond. But there was no set pattern for any of it.

Davis was equally frustrated. "Tru, let's just give this up. There's too many."

Tru looked up at the clock and was surprised to see it was a quarter to seven. "Okay, let's go get something to eat, and then check out the place."

Daivs nodded. "Let's go."

Faith watched her sister and Davis get into Trus' Jeep. She'd brought her bike this time, so she could keep up. She'd just have to stay back and hope they didn't notice her.

She followed them to a restaurant and waited out of sight until they came out. She followed the Jeep, trying to stay about a block behind.

Tru was busy driving, or she would have noticed the black motorcycle that made every turn she did. As it were, she was trying to figure out how the family had been exsanguinated so quickly. The police had seen no one except for the victims when they had gone in. The door hadn't been forced, so the family must have known their attackers.

She parked across the street from the building, and telling Davis what she was up to, ran across the street to see what apartment the family lived in.

Faith watched her sister run across the street to the building and look at the directory. Tru then went back to her car and got in. She got off of her motorcycle and went around to the back of the building. Making sure there was no one around, she quickly climbed the fire escapes and got on the roof.

It was by then almost eight O'clock. Tru figured the assailents had to have come around eight or so. She sat nervously with her cell phone in hand, waiting.

Faith crouched low on the roof and made a sweep. She extended her senses around the building and came up empty.

"Good they're not inside yet." She sighed with relief.

About ten minutes later her spine tingled. They were coming. She did another sweep, peering over the edge of the roof and was dismayed when she saw five vampires going in the front door.

"Damn." She couldn't do anything yet. She didn't want Tru to see her. She wondered what the vamps were up to. This wasn't really their style, unless there was something special about someone in the family.

She crouched on the roof, waiting.

Tru had seen the group of people go into the apartment building. She had a feeling that these people were the killers. She dialed the police and anonymously reported a disturbance in the building, hoping they would respond quickly. Then she got out, ignoring Davis' protests and went inside.  
Faith heard a crash from a floor or two below her and sprang into action. She swung down on the fire escape and acertained where the shouts and fearful cries were coming from. She found the window and angled her body, swinging down over the fire escape and crashing into the window.

It was mayhem. The vampires had already captured the mother and father and two of them were after the children. Faith shook a stake out of her sleeve and grabbed the nearest one, plunging it into his chest.

"Slayer!" Shouted another, leaping at her. They crashed to the floor together and rolled. The vampire ended up on top of Faith and punched her in the face. She head butted him in retaliation and he rolled over, holding his nose.

"Get the baby!" He shouted to the others. Faith flipped to her feet and staked him. The frightned Howards were screaming about thier children.

Faith ran into the next room and found a young boy and girl hiding under a dining table.

She quickly returned them to thier parents and ran back to find the baby. There were three vampires left, and she found one in the hallway. He didn't see her in time, and she staked him quickly.

'Two to go.' She thought to herself.

She heard the baby crying, and ran to the room it was coming from. The two remaining vampires had the child. The were going out the window with the terrified infant.

"Oh no you don't!" Faith yelled and went after them.

Tru was beating on the apartment door. When she heard yelling and screaming, she just went inside. Four of the Howards were standing together. The children were clinging to thier mother, crying.

"Where's my baby? How did you get into the hallway?" Asked Mrs. Howard. Tru didn't even register the question. She just ran to the back. Finding what was obviously the babys' room, she looked around. There was nothing.

Going back out, she said, "Your baby isn't there. I called the police. Hopefuilly they'll be able to catch them." Tru could hear sirens. 'It's about time.' She thought.

Faith chased the vampires to the roof. Knowing they couldn't escape her, they stopped.

"Put the kid down, and I'll let you go. This time." She was tapping her stake on her hand angrily. She heard the police coming too; but didn't take her eyes from the vampires in front of her.

The two vampires looked at each other and all of a sudden the one with the child threw her up into the air and they both bolted.

Faith barely had time to think. She darted forward and caught the baby before she fell.

The infant screamed and writhed in Faiths grip. She sighed in relief to see that the kid was okay.

Slowly she made her way back down to the apartment, making sure not to jostle the baby too much. She climbed back into the window and went out to the front room.

"Here she is." She said, when she walked in. "She's a little scared; but I don't think she's hurt..." She trailed off when she saw Tru standng there.

Mrs. Howard scurried forward to claim her baby.

"What are you doing here?" The twins said at the same time. Everyone else was staring in between them.

They were interrupted by the police knocking on the door.

Mr. Howard went to answer it, and the twins decided to leave explinations for later.

AN: You'll all have to wait until next chapter to see what happens! I'm so evil! 


	8. Explinations

AN: Sorry about the wait guys. I was too sick to get out of bed. I'm getting better though.

Reviewers:

Sean Malloy-1: Sorry about the wait.

Darklight: Well, I think Faith is gonna have an easier time with it. LOL She's used to wierd stuff.

Damia: Glad you liked it. LOL At least I can make someones' day happy.

Ch 8. Explinations

After giving their statements to the police, Tru and Faith left the apartment, amidst thanks from the relieved Howards. Faith quietly reccomended they call the Watchers council and gave them Giles' card.

Tru led the way down to the lobby, neither of them saying a word. Faith was wondering how she would handle this. Tru hadn't seen the vampires; but she was obviously hiding something too, so she couldn't be all that mad at Faith.

Whan they got outside, Tru turned to Faith. "You got your bike?"

"Yeah."

"Want to meet me at home?"

"Okay."

"I'm gonna drop Davis off. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Faith nodded and went off to get her motorcycle. Tru went back to her car and found Davis waiting for her outside of it. News vans were starting to show up, and she jumped into the Jeep.

"Come on Davis, let's go."

He followed her. "Was that Faith I saw coming out with you?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell her?"

"Not yet. I think she has something to tell me too."

They were silent for the rest of the trip. When they pulled up in front of the hospital, Davis looked over at Tru. "Are you sure you should tell her?"

"What else am I going to do Davis? She deserves the truth. I've been trying to figure out how to keep it from her; but It'll be a lot easier if she knows. Anyway, I have a feeling she knows what was going on in that apartment tonight, and I want to know what it was."

Davis nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow?"

Tru nodded. "Thanks for your help today Davis."

He nodded and got out of the Jeep. Tru waved and pulled back out into the street.

Faith drove slowly back to Trus' apartment. She didn't want to have to sit there too long before her sister got back.

"What am I going to say to her?" She muttered. "Oh yeah, I was just taking a walk on the roof of that building, and I heard a commotion."

She sighed and pulled into the parking lot of Trus' building.

"Tru! Hey Tru!" Someone called. It was a guy. He was waving enthusiastically. Faith watched as he came over.

"Nice bike Tru! Where'd you get it?"

"I'm not Tru." Faith said amusedly.

"Very funny." The guy replied.

"No really! I'm her twin sister Faith."

The dorky looking guy narrowed his eyes. "Whatever you say Tru."

Faith sighed; but then smiled when she saw her sister pull in. "Look, there's Tru."

She held in her laughter when they guy saw Tru getting out of her Jeep. Her sister walked over and rescued her from the guy, telling him they had plans and had to hurry.

"Who was that?"

"My wierd neighbor."

"I gathered that."

Tru laughed. "I don't know a lot about him. I'm not really home a lot, and when I am he's always pestering me."

"Awww, he's got a crush on my sister!" Faith teased.

"Oh be quiet!" Tru muttered.

Faith laughed until they got inside Trus' apartment and she remembered what they were doing.

"Well I guess explinations are in order." Tru said quietly.

"Who goes first?"

"I will." Said Tru.

They sat down on her couch and Tru took a deep breath. "When I started working at the morgue, a woman was murdered and brought in. I was examining her when she grabbed my arm and asked for help. The next thing I knew I woke up in bed and it was the same day all over again. I thought It was a dream until everything played out the same. I saved the woman, and I thought it was over; but it happened again."

"And this happens to you all the time?" Asked Faith after a moment.

Tru nodded, wondering if her sister believed her or not. "Please don't think I'm crazy." She pleaded.

"Oh don't worry. I've seen way too much to think that."

Tru sighed in relief. 

"Guess that's how you knew about that family being attacked tonight?"

"Yeah they were brought in yesterday, well today, you know what I mean."

Faith nodded.

"So how did you know?"

"I actually heard you on the phone this morning. Sorry, I didn't mean to listen in. I kind of can't help it. I didn't understand what you meant about a rewind; but I did understand about the markings on the victims you were talking about."

"Yeah, I thought you might have an idea of what was going on in there."

Faith nodded. "This kind of starts with my kidnapping. Do you remember me saying those people thought I was special?"

Tru nodded.

"Well they were right. The people who took me are called watchers. It's thier job to find special young girls and train them to fight. If they had known your ability they might have taken you too."

"What's yours?"

"Well, it's complicated, it might be easier to show you."

Tru nodded and Faith stood up. "C'mon, we need to go out for this."

Puzzled, her sister followed in her wake.

To Trus' continued confusion she and her sister were soon creeping around dark alleys and strolling through cemetaries.

"Um Faith, what are we doing?"

Her sister was mumbling something that sounded like "Stupid evil jerks, can attack me when I'm busy; but not when I'm looking for them."

"Faith?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you what we're doing."

"Oh. Well, I really don't think you'll believe me until you see them." Her sister said, turning to face her.

As she did, a monstorous creature leapt out from behind a statue of an angel and jumped at Faith.

Tru screamed; but Faith, barely batting an eyelash, calmly turned around and kicked it away. "Get down!" She yelled to Tru.

Tru watched as the thing got up and light from a street lamp washed over it. It was dark brown, with razor sharp claws. She saw as it straightned that it was at least seven feet tall. It's face was barely humanoid, looking skeletal, it's eyes slits, and its nose a gaping hole in it's face. It's mouth was full of broken yellow teeth.

Faith circled the demon. She had to make sure it stayed away from her sister. "Come on big boy, come and get me."

The demon charged her, and she used it's momentum to launch it in the air. It hit an old mausoleum and fell to the ground. It was up and snarling in no time.

Tru watched her sister in awe. No one was that strong.

Faith kicked the charginf demon, ducked it's slashing claws, flipped over it, and grabbed it's head in her hands and twisted. There was a disgusting snapping noise and the thing went limp. Faith dropped it in disgust.

Shaking slightly, Tru stood up. "What was that?"

"A demon."

"A demon? A real live demon? Like from hell?"

"Yeah." Faiths' head shot up. "We need to go. Now."

She grabbed Trus' arm and began to run.

"What"s wrong?" Asked Tru breathlessly as she tried to keep up with her sister.

"There's a lot more. More than I can handle alone. We need to get out of here."

Tru had no intention of meeting more of those creatures and she picked up the pace in fright.

To her horror they were cut off by a gang of things that looked human but obviously weren't. Thier faces were deformed, with ridges jutting out over their forheads and yellow eyes peering out. Large fangs were visible in thier grinning mouths.

"Looky what we got here boys and girls." Said one of them cheerfully. "Snacks."

The rest of them laughed.

"Faith, what do we do?"

Fortunately the demons came up behind the twins and the vampires weren't as keen to stay.

"Come on." Said the one who had spoken before. "I don't want to get in on this."

Faith was puzzled. Normally vampires didn't see any problem with working alongside demons. After a moment she found out why they didn't want to hang around. A piece of wood jetted through the air after the vamps and took one of them through the heart. He exploded into dust.

Faith watched in amazement as the demons tore after the vampires and totally ignored her and Tru.

"Well that was interesting." She muttered. Then she noticed Tru was shaking at her side. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Why did the demons go after the vampires?" Asked Tru shakily.

Faith shrugged. "You got me. I thought we were toast." She noticed the look on Trus' face and regretting saying that immediately. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that we would run into anything worse than a few fledgelings."

They quickly exited the cemetary and Faith led Tru across the street and into a seedy restaurant for some coffee.

"Maybe I should call B." She muttered to herself.

"Who's B?" Asked Tru wearily.

Faith sighed. "In the mood for a long story?"

AN: Sorry about that ending; but I don't have a whole lot of time. I'll try and get another chapter up soon. 


	9. So who's B?

AN: This will probably be the last chapter posted unitl after March eleventh. I have to go babysit. Sorry guys. I'll work on it while I'm gone. Promise.

The Sithspawn: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, Davis will probably find out somehow. LOL

Sean Malloy-1: Hope I got this up fast enough for you. LOL I'm a busy girl.

Damia: Thanks.

Chapter 9. So Who's B?

Faith and Tru relievedly entered Tru's apartment. They both had steaming styrofoam cups of coffee. Faith had insisted they go back to Trus' apartment before she explained.

"I'm really sorry about that. I never should have taken you out there. It was stupid of me." Faith apologised.

"For the last time Faith, it's okay." Tru said. "Now tell me what this is all about."

They sat down on Trus' couch and Faith began her tale.

"Well, to explain what happened back there, I have to explain what I am. I'm a vampire slayer. Those guys back there with the messed up faces were vampires."

"Okay." Tru said slowly. Faith gave her a moment to wrap her mind around that bit of information.  
"Go on." Her sister said after a moment.

"The council of watchers kidnapped me when we were kids because I'm a slayer. They did things like that with kids they expected to be called. The ones that were most likely to be called they took."

"So you weren't a slayer then?"

"No. I was a potential slayer then; but the witches they work with predicted that it was very likely that I would be called." She sighed. "Wish I had Giles around. He's much better at explaining all this. See, it used to be, that when one of us died, another was called. So, a few years ago this slayer named Buffy drowned. She died for a few minutes, and her friend Xander did CPR and sved her life. But she died long enough for another potential to be tapped."

"You?"

"No, a girl named Kendra. She died and I was called. I wasn't a great person back then. I slept around and I never went to school. The council made me uncaring by kidnapping me. I felt like no one was going to stick around to be with me. Of course, it didn't help when my watcher was killed by a powerful vampire. Kakistos."

"I'm sorry." Tru was looking at her sister differently. She never realized how different their lives had been.

Faith smiled. "It's past."

"Anyway, when my watcher died, I went to Sunnydale California to find the other slayer that I had heard so much about. She was so different than I was. She had a mom and friends, and a steady boyfriend. Of course, he was a vampire..."

"She was dating a vampire? Aren't they evil?"

Faith laughed. "Not this one. Well not on a good day anyway. Angel has a soul. There's only one other vampire with a soul, and he's dead." She frowned, thinking of Spike. Another friend bites the dust. Literally.

Tru was shaking her head. "That doesn't make sense."

"I know. Angel was cursed with a soul a long time ago by some gypsies. Without it, he's probably the most evil vampire to ever walk this earth. Or at least the most brutal. I've had the pleasure of meeting Angelus and he's not very friendly at all." She pushed back her hair to reveal the scars from when he bit her.

Tru gasped. "He bit you? How are you still alive?"

" I drugged my blood. He took enough to drug himself too, and passed out. I'm lucky to be alive. The drug was magical and it usually kills whoever takes it. Especially with the doseage I used."

Tru shook her head. "You're crazy, little sister."

"Anyway, I was really jealous of Buffy. She had everything. We became friends after awhile; but then one night we were out patrolling and I accidentally killed a man. I found out later he was a bad man; but that doesn't make it any better. I kind of died inside, and I joined up with the enemy. When Buffy found out we were constantly at each others throats. I tried to kill Angel, and she came to me for his cure. The only thing that would save him was slayer blood. She got me with my own knife. I fell off the roof of my apartment building,and spent the next eight months in a coma." She sighed. "I wanted her to kill me. I wanted to be done."

Tru watched her sister with tears in her eyes. They spilled over onto her cheeks and fell into her lap.

"When I woke up, a former minion of the mayor (that's who I worked for) gave me a gift from him. It was a Katra spell, used to switch bodies with someone else. So I went and found Buffy and switched with her. She was arrested and taken by the council in my body. I was left with her mother and her friends. By then she and Angel had split up. He went to LA, and she was dating a guy named Riley. I went off to have fun in her body; but I was about to leave when I saw that a church had been taken over by vampires during Sunday service. I just had to go and save those people. I don't know why, I just did." She paused to take a breath.

Tru silently waited for Faith to finish her story.

"Anyway, by then Buffy had escaped and went to Giles. He's her watcher. And they heard about it too, so of course they came along. She saved me from one of the vampres; but I couldn't stand the look on her, my face. I didn't ever want to see that face again. We fought and she switched us back with her own Katra. Then, I ran away down to LA to see Angel. I wanted him to end it for me. I kidnapped a friend of his, and my former watcher and tortured him. Angel wouldn't kill me, and Buffy showed up while he was comforting me. I tried to apologise to her but she wouldn't hear me out."

Tru started to say something in indignation; but Fait held up a hand. "She was angry. I don't blame her. She's my best friend now, aside from you of course."

Tru nodded and gestured for her sister to continue.

"So I ran away. Buffy and Angel followed me; but I knew what I had to do then. When they found me I was turning myself in to the police. I spent a few years there. It wasn't bad. By the end of the first week everyone knew not to mess with me. I pretty much kept my head down until one day one of the other women tried to kill me. I knew it was outside influence. Something was going down in LA, and in Sunnydale. What I didn't expect was for someone to come and break me out."

"Someone broke you out?"

"Yeah, you see, Angel went and lost his soul so they could talk to Angelus. They needed to know something that he knew and Angel didn't. "But what they didn't knw was that one of thier own was being controlled by evil. So they lost his soul, and then were tricked into thinking it had been restored. Then the one being controlled let him out. She knew exactly what she was doing, and did it well. They couldn't handle it, so they got me."

"And you caught him using that drug you were telling me about?"

"Yeah. Then I went back to Sunnydale to help them out with thier problem. Only thier problem was worse. The first evil was trying to get rid of the slayer line. Hence the murder attempt. We had about fifty scared girls and the rest of the gang to fight. That's when I met Robin. He knew all about that stuff because his mother was a slayer. He was killed by demons because he wouldn't stay at home while I was patrolling." A tear escaped Faiths' left eye.

"It's not your fault." Tru said firmly. "He wanted to protect you and he knew how dangerous it was."

Faith nodded. "I still wish he would have listened to me."

Tru smiled. "I know how you feel. This guy I was in love with saved a little girl from burning to death; but he died doing it. I begged him to ask for my help; but he didn't."

Faith hugged her twin. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Trus' phone rang at that moment and so did Faiths'. They laughed and anwered them.

"Hello?" Tru asked. It was Davis. He sounded very upset.

"Tru I need you to get down here right now!"

"What's wrong?"

"Just hurry!" She heard something crash and the line went dead.

Faith was talking animatedly to someone on her phone. She noticed the look of worry on her sisters face and told the person to hold on.

"What's wrong?"

Tru quickly explained about Davis and Faith rang off with her friend.

"Let's go. Sounds like he might have company of the undead kind."

AN: Sorry about the reflective chapter; but I needed to get Tru up to date on everything and I wanted to show her reactions to things. Next one'll be better, promise. 


End file.
